bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Garrett
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 21056 |freetext = :For other uses, see Garrett (disambiguation) |no = 1685 |element = Water |rarity = ★★★★★★★ |cost = 43 |maxlv = 120 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 2 |animation_attack = 140 |animation_idle = 52 |animation_move = 10 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 0.0033 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 1 |normal_frames = 16, 19, 22, 69, 73, 77, 81, 85 |normal_distribute = 15, 10, 5, 20, 15, 15, 10, 10 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 16, 19, 22, 25, 69, 73, 77, 81, 85, 89 |bb_distribute = 15, 8, 5, 5, 20, 13, 13, 8, 8, 5 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 16, 19, 22, 25, 28, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90 |sbb_distribute = 10, 8, 5, 5, 5, 16, 11, 9, 8, 8, 5, 5, 5 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |ubb_frames = 16, 19, 22, 25, 28, 31, 69, 72, 75, 78, 81, 84, 87, 90, 93, 96 |ubb_distribute = 8, 7, 4, 4, 4, 4, 15, 10, 9, 8, 7, 4, 4, 4, 4, 4 |ubb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |ubb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A mock Unit modeled after Garrett, a spy for the secretive "Abel Faction" within the Elgaia Federation. Due to his ardent devotion to his superior's ideology, Garrett is believed to act as the right hand man to Rahnas, commander of the Abel Faction. Garrett will use any means necessary to achieve his goals, and plans all actions down to the second. Garrett has repeatedly interacted with a group of Summoners on a secret mission involving the Sealed Gods, and successfully delayed said Summoners with impressive Summoning skills of his own. Garrett's skills have proven sufficient to win him both respect and fear from the Summoners' Hall. |summon = For you to Summon me... I suppose the Summoners' Hall isn't a monolith, after all. I will report as much to Lord Rahnas. |fusion = You seem a clever sort. I will put this power to good use, for Rahnas's benefit! |evolution = |hp_base = 4852 |atk_base = 1995 |def_base = 1732 |rec_base = 1887 |hp_lord = 6949 |atk_lord = 2700 |def_lord = 2356 |rec_lord = 2545 |hp_anima = 7841 |rec_anima = 2307 |atk_breaker = 2938 |def_breaker = 2118 |def_guardian = 2594 |rec_guardian = 2426 |def_oracle = 2237 |rec_oracle = 2902 |hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 300 |def_bonus = 600 |rec_bonus = 400 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 8 |normaldc = 32 |ls = Loyalist's Ruse |lsdescription = 30% boost to max HP, boosts Atk, Def, Rec each turn for up to 3 turns & enormously boosts BB Atk |lsnote = 16.67% parameter boost per turn (50% max) & 200% BB Atk |bb = Royal Ilex |bbdescription = 10 combo Water attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction, probable Injury and Paralysis effects & considerably boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |bbnote = 20% chance to reduce 50% Atk, 65% status infliction chance & 250% BB Atk |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 27 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 350 |bb_hpscale = |sbb = Honorate Skim |sbbdescription = 13 combo powerful Water attack on all foes, probable huge 1 turn Atk reduction, probable random status ailment infliction & considerably boosts BB Atk for 3 turns |sbbnote = 20% chance to reduce 50% Atk, 65% status infliction chance & 250% BB Atk |sbbtype = Offense |sbbhits = 13 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 29 |sbbdc = 13 |sbbmultiplier = 560 |sbb_hpscale = |ubb = Patriotic Judgment |ubbdescription = 16 combo massive Water attack on all foes, enormous 2 turn Atk, Def reduction, enormously boosts Atk, Def for 3 turns, enormously boosts BB Atk for 3 turns & adds probable powerful Spark critical for 3 turns |ubbnote = 250% Atk/Def, 500% BB Atk, 80% Atk/Def, 50% chance of 100% extra Spark damage |ubbtype = Offense |ubbhits = 16 |ubbaoe = A |ubbgauge = 30 |ubbdc = 16 |ubbmultiplier = 1300 |ubb_hpscale = |es = Unquestionable Loyalty |esitem = Damage Reducing Sphere |esdescription = 15% boost to all parameters when a Damage Reducing type Sphere is equipped & boosts Atk, Def, Rec each turn for up to 3 turns |esnote = 6.67% parameter boost per turn (20% max) |evointo = 21057 |evomats1 = 20344 |evomats2 = 20344 |evomats3 = 50354 |evomats4 = 20133 |evomats5 = 20191 |evomats6 = 20132 |evomats7 = 60144 |evomats8 = 60224 |evozelcost = 3000000 |evokarmacost = 1000000 |howtoget = *Ashen Forest: Afterimages - First clear reward |notes = |addcat = Mock Unit |addcatname = Garrett1 }}